Un jour, nous volerons
by Sanji Hanabi
Summary: Aux yeux des Mugiwara, Zoro et Robin sont nakama, rien de plus. Mais entre eux, ils entretiennent un relation passionnée de plusieurs années en cachette. Un terrible secret (ou quelqu'un?) leur empêche de s'aimer librement. Pourront-ils voler un jour? LEMON dans les chapitres à venir...
1. Chapter 1

Un jour, nous volerons • Chapitre 1

**Salut! Voici enfin ma fic :) Il se peut que vous ne compreniez pas trop le début, mais il y aura un flashback pour éclaircir une intrigue plutôt compliquée... Je me suis bien creusée les méninges pour la bâtir, donc soyez indulgentes! En tout cas, bonne lecture :)**

_"Papa, je vais devenir pirate moi aussi! Regarde comme je suis fort! Ouaaaaaaahh..."_

Un cri de bonheur d'enfant me réveille en sursaut. Kuso, je déteste ce genre de réveils: Ils vous laissent alerte durant des heures, vous empêchant de vous rendormir. Avant même de lever mes paupières, je peux constater sept choses;

•Le sourcil vrillé ,selon mon nez, vient de commencer à nous concocter un dîner pas normal, comme d'habitude. De plus, j'en déduis par des glouglouglou qu'il est en train de vider la dernière bouteille de saké. Kusoyaro (soupir).

• Usopp me saoule en répétant pour la deux-cent-vint-mille-cinq-cent-soixante-troisième fois son combat contre quarante huit mammouths géants lorsqu'il avait trois ans.

• Chopper pousse des cris d'admiration à chaque trente secondes devant le récit du long-nez. Ce docteur devrait plutôt faire attention à où il met les pieds; Il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe à l'eau.

• Luffy entame le 52e couplet d'une chanson sur les îles de la gauche, du sud, ou je ne sais quelle connerie encore.

•Brook l'accompagne au piano.

•Nami leur dit (crie en fait, cette femme ne sait rien faire d'autre) de faire moins de bruit.

•Franky fait quelque chose dans la salle d'exercice. Je ne sais pas exactement quoi, mais j'entends des martèlements, quoi que je me fiche de ce qu'il puisse faire là-bas.

Finalement, et comme toujours, il ne manque que Robin. Cette femme est trop silencieuse pour que je ne remarque quoi que ce soit, évidemment.

Bah, de toutes façons, c'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait. Je vais tout de même ouvrir les yeux, puisque je ne dors plus. La première chose que j'aperçois, ce sont des yeux bleus sérieux que me fixent. Sauf qu'en une fraction de seconde, tout le sérieux s'envole, comme pris par surprise, et une lueur d'amusement vient prendre sa place. Robin me sourit et reprend sa lecture, assise sur une chaise longue devant moi. Je ressens un frisson.

Moi (en marmonnant): Quelle sorcière...

Robin: Tu as dit quelque chose, Kenshi-san?

Elle me fait un de ces regards qui me donne l'air d'un con, non mais pour qui elle se prend? Elle ne sait donc pas ce que c'est, de tenir une promesse? C'en est trop, je me lève, furieux, et m'approche de sa silhouette élancée.

- Rendez-vous ici, ce soir, lors de mon tour de garde. On doit parler.

Je pars, je me fiche de ce qu'elle en pense, je vais lui montrer ce que c'est, d'honorer un serment. Je vais lui faire payer pour ces regards et sourires qui me font perdre la tête.

_Je suis sur le point de m'endormir, lorsque je sens de douces lèvres sur mon front. Ça y est, je rêve encore, je rêve encore à lui, et à ses petites mains potelées essayant de soulever mes sabres, sous les magnifiques yeux de sa mère. Je le prends dans mes bras et le soulève, m'apprêtant à lui donner un doux baiser sur son petit nez retroussé, quand tout à coup j'entends sa voix à elle._

- Kenshi-san. Réveille-toi, fine lame.

Surpris, je me réveille, et me vois sur le point d'embrasser cette sorcière de Robin. Je sursaute et m'apprête à pousser un cri qu'elle intercepte avec sa main. Je me calme et prends ses doigts dans mes mains.

- C'est que toi...

Je suis dans le nid-de-pie du Sunny, couché le dos contre le mât, avec une Robin souriante agenouillée entre mes jambes, sa main gauche dans les miennes.

- C'est une habitude à toi de t'endormir lorsque tu donnes rendez-vous à une femme?

- Je ne donne de rendez-vous à personne. Je voulais juste te parler, dis-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Elle se met à rire d'un rire qui attise ma colère de plus en plus. Comment peut-elle rire après tout ça?

- Que voulais-tu me dire, Kenshi-san?

-Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de m'affubler de ce surnom bizarre quand nous sommes seuls.

- Bon, d'accord, Zoro, dit-elle d'un air moqueur.

Je décide de tout déballer.

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi?

Elle reste silencieuse.

- Tu...on dirait que tu essaies de me déstabiliser constamment, comme si notre promesse ne te disait rien!

- Où veux-tu en venir?

-Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir! Tu me donnes envie de toi, putain, comme si ce n'était pas assez dur comme ça!

Elle baisse la yeux, m'empêchant de savoir ce qu'elle pense. Sans réfléchir, je l'attire vers moi, et l'embrasse.

Putain, que ça fait du bien. Après presque trois ans et demi, sa bouche d'ange me rappelle les nuits passionnées d'autrefois. Tandis que ma langue essaie de se frayer un passage, je la serre de plus en plus fort, car j'ai l'impression qu'elle va disparaître. Finalement, sa bouche s'entrouvre, permettant à ma langue de rencontrer la sienne qui dégage un arôme de doux café au lait. Nous nous séparons pour reprendre notre souffle, mais son absence sur sa bouche se fait sentir, donc j'attaque son cou fougueusement.

- Putain que je t'aime Robin...

- Z... Zoro...

Elle prend ma tête entre ses mains, et la retire de son cou sentant les fleurs. Je rencontre son regard bleu où je vois un début de larmes. Résigné, je baisse la tête et la pose sur sa poitrine. Je comprends, je dois me rendre en main. Elle me prend dans ses bras, comme un enfant qu'on veut rassurer, à qui on veut dire que tout va bien, que la vie est belle.

C'est peut-être à cause de notre différence d'âge, ou à cause de notre fils qui nous a été arraché des bras, mais son instinct maternel qu'elle doit, en temps normal, confiner à l'intérieur d'elle, elle le défoule sur moi, et dans ses bras, je suis rassuré. Cependant, ils me font aussi sentir que j'ai le droit d'être faible, malgré mon cœur de pierre. Mes émotions ressurgissent au grand jour, malgré moi. Les larmes me brûlent la gorge, mais je les retiens. Je commence à trembler sous l'effort de rétention.

- N'aie pas honte mon amour, je suis là. Et je t'aime.

En entendant ses doux mots, je me lâche complètement et éclate en sanglots. Je sens aussi ses larmes couler dans mes cheveux, mais à part cela et les battements de son cœur, rien ne trahit ses émotions,contrairement à moi. Je sanglote, je renifle, je tremble, mes épaules sont agitées par des soubresauts. Un chance qu'elle est là. Je me remémore de tout.

*****Flashback*****

Deux ans avant de rencontrer Luffy, je partais de mon village pour devenir le meilleur épéiste du monde. J'allais de village en village, pour aller obtenir des primes en tuant des pirates et malfaisants. Je me fis ainsi un nom.

Un jour, je vis une affiche montrant une femme surnommée "L'enfant démoniaque". Cette femme avait une prime énorme, et je ne reculai pas devant le défi. J'allai la trouver, car elle était de passage dans le East Blue, plus précisément dans le village où je séjournais depuis quelques jours, à la recherche d'un Ryoglyphe ou je ne sais quoi.

Prenant le taureau par les cornes, et mes trois sabres, par la même occasion, je partis à sa recherche, ses yeux bleus et sa chevelure noire en tête seulement (je ne pouvais pas me fier sur le reste, car sa photo datait de ses huit ans).

Je m'assis à un bar bondé, et essayai d'écouter discrètement les conversations environnantes, jusqu'à entendre la bonne phrase.

- Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver le cimetière sacré?

La voix de l'interlocutrice était riche et posée. Je me retournai, et aperçus ses deux grands yeux bleu poudre, profonds, énigmatiques, bref, il n'y avait pas de doute, cette grande femme s'agissait bien de ma dangereuse proie, la meurtrière Nico Robin. Quand elle sortit du restaurant avec les directions dudit cimetière en main, je marchai sur ses pas, prêt à sortir Wado Ichimonji. Je la suivis dans la forêt, espérant la coincer quelque part, mais elle s'arrêta. Je croyais m'être fait le plus discret possible.

Sa voix douce me signala le contraire.

- Pourquoi me suivez-vous?

**À suivre...**

**Alors, c'était potable?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à toutes! J'espère que vous avez aimé le premier chapitre... En tout cas, j'aime bien celui-ci :) Il est vrai que Zoro est vu plus dragueur que d'habitude, mais j'ai essayé de conserver sa nature froide... **

**En tout cas, bonne lecture!**

- Pourquoi me suivez-vous?

Glps. J'étais pris sur le fait, donc je choisis de sortir de ma cachette, bien décidé à l'éliminer. Elle avait la plus grosse prime que j'aie convoité, pas question de la laisser filer.

Avec tous ces Berrys, j'imaginai pouvoir rembourser tout ce que je devais à la taverne de mon village, et surtout me payer quelques femmes de la maison close du village voisin, dont le prix avait considérablement augmenté.

Je serrai mon bandana autour de ma tête.

- Je suis venu te trancher la tête, enfant démoniaque, dis-je en me léchant les lèvres.

- Très bien.

Soudainement, une main apparut de nulle part, et passa proche de m'étrangler.

- Es...pè...ce de...vielle sorci...ère!

J'allais charger de nouveau, lorsque j'entendis des voix.

- Elle est là! Attrapez-la!

Environ cent hommes, des villageois, se ruèrent vers Nico Robin, qui, effrayée, courut vers moi, en faisant disparaître le bras.

- As-tu un bateau?

- Si, mais tu ne vas pas t'occuper d'eux ?

- Je ne veux pas m'attirer plus d'ennuis. Tu es déjà assez stressant comme ça.

Elle me fit le premier sourire d'une longue lignée.

- Fais ce que tu veux.

Nous courûmes si vite, que rendus au bord d'une falaise, le seul moyen de semer nos opposants était de sauter en bas.

- Merde! À cause de toi, ils me poursuivent moi aussi!

- J'ai une idée! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Quoi?

- Quarenta Fleur!

Elle croisa les bras, et une chaîne de bras apparurent jusque dans l'eau.

- Oi, pas question, tu vas faire exprès de me lâcher en plein milieu.

- Tu es le seul ici a pouvoir me fournir une embarcation pour m'enfuir, si j'avais à te tuer je le ferais sur le bateau.

- Mattaku, grommelai-je.

- Allez, vas-y!

Je descendis les douces mains pour finalement plonger dans l'eau, et elle fit de même. Ayant semé les ennemis, nous nageâmes vers la rive.

- Donc où est ce fameux bateau? demanda-t-elle aussi calme et posée que d'habitude.

- Oi, pas question que je parte sans ta prime.

- Et si je te donnais l'équivalent pour que tu m'héberges pendant quelques mois?

- Tu es complètement folle.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille.

- Combien de femmes pourrais-tu sauter avec 79 millions de Berrys?

- Oi, ce genre de choses ne m'intéresse pas, dis-je en rougissant.

- Oh bien sûr que non, dit-elle sarcastiquement. Mais 79 millions, dis-toi que c'est un bon marché.

Je réfléchis. Hors de question que cette manipulatrice reste chez moi. D'un autre côté, cependant, je devais me trouver de l'argent pour manger, ainsi que rembourser mes nombreuses dettes.

- C'est d'accord, mais ne t'avise pas de faire le moindre grabuge, sinon je te coupe en morceaux.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle avec un sourire dévastateur.

- Et arrête de sourire comme ça, ça me fout la chair de poule.

Nous nous retrouvâmes donc sur le bateau, tous mouillés, mais nous n'avions pas de linge de rechange. Toutefois il faisait froid, et mon village se trouvait à une nuit d'ici.

Je décidai donc d'enlever tous mes vêtements, excepté mon boxer, pour les laisser sécher.

Robin rougit comme une tomate, bien qu'elle tentait d'avoir l'air impassible.

- Bah quoi, t'as jamais vu quelqu'un en sous-vêtements? dis-je vexé.

- Disons que les stripteaseurs ne m'impressionnent pas.

- C'est parce que j'ai froid, idiote. Tu devrais le faire aussi, tes lèvres sont bleues.

- Je ne suis pas aussi facile que tu ne le penses fine-lame.

- Oi sors ça de ta tête, je déteste les femmes.

- Bien sûr, c'est pourquoi tu dépenses tout ce que tu gagnes dans les maisons closes, remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Vexé, je m'approchai de son visage.

- Je vais mettre quelque chose au clair, d'accord? La seule chose que j'aime des femmes, c'est leur chatte, sinon, elles sont toutes aussi stupides, manipulatrices et menteuses les unes que les autres. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas mourir d'hypothermie, je te suggère de te débarrasser de tes vêtements, c'est pas comme si ça allait me faire de l'effet.

- Très bien, dit-elle avec son éternel sourire.

Elle commença par se défaire de son chapeau, puis, de ses bottes. Elle déboutonna, puis enleva son pantalon, révélant de superbes et longues jambes que je m'efforçai de ne pas trop contempler.

Sa culotte était fine, noire, et elle recouvrait partiellement des fesses rebondies et des hanches pulpeuses, qui, pendant un instant, occupèrent ma concentration, avant que je me ressaisisse.

Finalement, j'eus toute une surprise, car aucun soutien-gorge ne couvrait son exubérante poitrine quand elle se défit de sa veste.

Émerveillé et même tenté par ses deux globes, je m'obligeai à me contrôler.

- Oi, remets ta veste, tout de suite! hurlai-je abasourdi.

- Mais je risque de "mourir d'hypothermie" sinon.

- Ne sois pas stupide, je pensais que tu avais mis un soutien-gorge comme toutes les femmes!

- À quoi bon? Tu as dit que tout ce qui t'intéressait chez une femme, c'était sa...

- IL Y A DES EXCEPTIONS! criai-je en me retournant.

Bien que j'avais le dos tourné, je pouvais presque la sentir sourire victorieusement, et ça m'énervait.

Mon coeur battait la chamade, et mes joues étaient en feu.

Elle m'avait provoqué, je lui en voulais.

La nuit tomba, et il faisait de plus en plus froid, je m'étais réchauffé depuis longtemps, mais Robin, elle, avait gardé ses vêtements plus longtemps sur elle, et elle grelottait.

- Oi, Robin.

- Oui?

- Tu as froid, n'est ce pas?

- Non, ça va.

- C'est pour ça que j'entends tes dents claquer jusqu'ici?

- Bien, de toutes façons, nos vêtements sont encore humides et on ne peut pas faire de feu.

- Viens ici.

- Ah bon, je ne suis pas trop provoquante?

- Te fous pas de moi, viens je te dis.

Elle vint de mon côté, révélant une fois de plus ses seins pulpeux à mon regard, et je déglutis. Je me couchai sur le côté, et lui tendis la main.

- Allez viens te coucher ici.

**À suivre...**

**C'est chauuuuuud! (Dans les deux sens du terme hihi)**

**Alors, vous avez aimé? Y'a-t-il des choses à paufiner? Vous détestez (avec bonne raison)? **

**- Review! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut la compagnie!**

** Cette fic est vielle je trouve, et est à peaufiner... Mais ils n'y a jamais assez de ZoRobin! ;)**

**J'ai commencé une autre fic, ZoSa/ZoNa, je ne l'ai pas encore publiée, mais je compte le faire prochainement! Je la trouve beaucoup meilleure que celle-ci, donc j'ai hâte de la mettre en ligne :D**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

- Tu ne serais pas en train de tenter une approche? me demanda-t-elle d'un air moqueur.

- Oi, ne t'enfle pas la tête avec ça, tu me fais pas d'effet.

Je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose comme "Mais oui, bien sûr" pendant qu'elle se blotissait contre mon corps.

En resserrant mes bras autour d'elle, je ressentis une électrisante bouffée de chaleur dans le ventre, telle un coup de poing, mon coeur semblait vouloir briser mes côtes, et ma respiration s'accéléra.

Je n'ai jamais su si c'était à cause du contraste entre sa peau froide et mon corps bouillant, mes bras contre sa poitrine, ses fesses contre mon membre, le fait que je tienne une terrible meurtrière dans mes bras, ou simplement, toutes ces options.

Dans tous les cas, je m'efforçai de me calmer et de me dire "Ceci n'est qu'un acte de survie"

- Kenshi-san, j'ai une question.

- Quoi? répondis-je d'une petite voix que me surprit moi-même.

- Je ne connais pas ton nom. Puis-je le savoir?

J'étais un peu surpris, car je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me pose quelque chose de moins personnel. C'est vrai qu'ici je m'étais fait un nom, mais cette femme venait tout droit du Grand Line, où j'étais à peu près inconnu. J'hésitai un moment avant du lui répondre.

- Zoro.

- Juste Zoro?

- Roronoa Zoro.

- Tu as un très beau nom, Roronoa-san.

- Euh... Zoro. Juste Zoro, répondis-je, embarrassé du compliment.

Robin émit un doux petit rire, puis se retourna vers mon visage.

- D'accord, juste Zoro.

_Trembler, et se démasquer. Ne pas trembler, et exploser._

Elle prit entoura mes bras fermés sur sa poitrine des siens. Ce soudain rapprochement me surprit.

- Oi Robin!

Elle se retourna vers moi.

- Quoi? Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'aimes pas ça. J'ai une preuve ici...

Elle bougea ses fesses de haut en bas, les frottant contre mon sexe qui avait gonflé sans que je m'en aperçoive. L'espace d'une seconde, je laissai échapper un soupir et fermai les yeux, mais me ressaisis vite. Je plaquai une main sur ses fesses, non pas perversité, mais pour la bloquer de tout mouvement.

- WO ÇA VA PAS?

La meurtrière ricana un instant puis tourna la tête vers la mer de nouveau.

- J'avais raison, tu n'es pas totalement insensible aux femmes.

Elle câlina de nouveau mes bras.

- Bonne nuit, Zoro.

J'étais furieux, humilié, cette femme m'avait manipulé, elle s'était payé ma tête, moi, je voulais lui trancher la sienne. J'avais presque envie de la lâcher, qu'elle meure de froid, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. On est donc restés comme ça toute la nuit.

J'ai essayé de garder les yeux ouverts pour nous orienter vers mon village, car Robin s'était endormie. Incapable de retenir ma curiosité, je jetai un coup d'œil sur sa généreuse poitrine. Putain que c'était sexy. Je n'arrivais plus à en détacher les yeux. Je chuchotai son nom quelques fois pour m'assurer qu'elle était bien endormie et sans réfléchir, en ne me fiant qu'à mes instincts, relevai ma tête vers son visage. Ma bouche était contre son oreille, mais je me haussai sur mes coudes pour contempler son visage.

_Pour la première fois de ma vie, je remarquai des choses chez elle que je n'avais remarqué chez aucune autre femme;la délicatesse de ses traits, la finesse de son nez, son teint mat et bronzé malgré le clair de lune, son parfum de fleurs et ses lèvre charnues._

Mon ventre s'enflamma à nouveau, mon coeur reprit sa course, et j'oubliai l'humiliation qu'elle m'avait fait subir plus tôt. Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elles étaient douces.

Cette douceur, je la ressentis dans une chaleureuse bouffée partout dans mon corps, comme si j'étais enveloppé dans de la soie. C'était enivrant comme sensation, toutefois, je revins à mes esprit en détachant mes lèvres des siennes et la réalité me fouetta en plein visage. Troublé, je repris ma position initiale, et tentai d'oublier tout ce que je venais de faire. Je devais me concentrer sur les étoiles pour ne pas nous perdre.

••*••

Cependant, au petit matin, une secousse me réveilla.

"Merde je me suis endormi!" pensai-je paniqué, en me demandant sur quelle île on avait pu accoster.

- Bon matin, Zoro-kun, me dit une voix douce que je commençais à connaître.

Je me retournai sur le dos, et la vis. Elle était là, à genoux à l'avant de la barque, dos à moi.

Les souvenirs de la nuit passée ressurgirent et me frappèrent en plein visage.

Cette femme, là,devant moi, elle m'avait fait quelque chose d'impardonnable, c'était une sorcière qui s'était joué de moi cette nuit. Même si elle était endormie, je suis sûr que d'une façon ou d'une autre elle avait tout prévu depuis le début et que maintenant, elle riait de moi intérieurement. Mon visage s'enflamma de rage (oui, de rage, pas de honte...) , mais elle ne le vit pas, à mon plus grand bonheur.

- Où sommes nous? demandai-je.

- Au village de Shimotsuki, m'annonça-t-elle en tournant sa tête vers moi.

- Comment tu le sais? demandai-je perplexe.

En guise de réponse, elle me pointa un panneau derrière moi.

Je me hissai sur les bords de la barque pour apercevoir sous mon nez un grand panneau qui disait "Bienvenue à Shimotsuki". Embarrassé, je voulus changer de sujet, cependant, elle s'y prit plus vite que moi.

- Tu habites loin?

- Non, à environ 15 minutes de marche.

- Bon, alors allons-y.

Elle se retourna, ses atouts féminins en plein dans mon champ de vision.

Je déglutis. Elle sourit légèrement, puis se tourna vers ses vêtements, et je dois avouer que lorsqu'elle revêtit sa veste de cuir, je ressentis une pointe de déception. Je la fixai un moment, comme si sa dernière action m'avait confiné à l'immobilité.

- Zoro-kun, nos vêtements ont séché, tu ferais bien de les remettre.

Ces mots me sortirent de ma transe, et j'aurais juré entendre le bruit d'une bulle éclater. Elle était en train d'enfiler sa deuxième botte, signe qu'elle avait fini de s'habiller.

- Dis-moi pas quoi faire.

Une fois habillé, nous nous mîmes en route vers mon village. Nous traversâmes la petite forêt par un sentier bien dessiné sur le sol riche.

Nous étions plongés dans un silence, silence voulant dire bruits de pas, chants d'oiseaux, et bruissement des feuilles par une douce brise. Nous ne parlions pas, moi étant trop occupé à ne pas m'éloigner du sentier, et elle dans son monde secret, que je ne pourrai jamais décrypter.

Elle s'est perdue deux fois (Oui, ELLE, pas moi... Quoi, vous voulez ma photo?) avant que l'on arrive finalement dans l'ambiance calme et majestueuse des rizières vastes et des montagnes lointaines de Shimotsuki.

Robin, les yeux fermés et d'un air paisible prit une grande bouffée d'air.

- L'air est pur ici. Ça inspire beaucoup de choses pas vrai, Zoro-kun?

- ... Je suppose que oui.

- Qu'est-ce que que ça t'inspire?

Encore elle avec ses questions! Sale chipie.

- C'est quoi cette question, je... J'en sais rien! En plus y'a un brouillard pas possible, j'y vois rien!

- Je trouve ça très poétique.

-...

L'ambiance n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

_Kuina, kendō, méditation._

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens en ce moment?

À vrai dire, je ressentais la tristesse suivant de près la mort de mon amie Kuina.

_La flamme intarissable de ma promesse envers elle. _

Les souvenirs de mon village natal, et finalement, une autre flamme, une nouvelle flamme qui venait d'apparaître, un sentiment que je n'avais jamais éveillé auparavant.

Ça ressemblait au feu de mon serment envers ma défunte rivale, sauf qu'au lieu de ressentir de la colère, de la tristesse ou de la noirceur, je ressentais du bien-être, de l'excitation et une curiosité dévorante. Ce qui liait les deux flammes, c'était une passion, vengeuse d'un côté, pleine de désir de l'autre.

C'était envoûtant comme sensation, j'y ressentais une douceur familière. J'étais comme lové dans une cascade de soie, paisible, serein. Une douce odeur de fleurs flottait dans l'air.

_Un visage m'apparut, un visage fin et des yeux bleus... _

Je devais revenir à la réalité, méditer, reprendre mon contrôle de moi-même. Je me tournai vers lesdits yeux bleus et leur fis comprendre une chose.

_- Pas envie d'en parler._


End file.
